Darth Vader
|origin = Star Wars franchise |occupation = Jedi Knight (formerly) Sith Lord Apprentice to Emperor Palpatine Dark Lord of the Galactic Empire Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military Second Dark Lord of the Sith |skills = |hobby = Torturing his enemies. Manipulating and Force choking his officers when they fail him. Slaying Rebels. Meditating. |goals = |crimes = Nigh-genocide Mass murder Mass destruction Abuse of power Torture Child murders War crimes Kidnapping Terrorism Attempted filicide Accessory to mundicide Uxoricide |type of villain = Fallen Dark Knight}} . }} '''Darth Vader, born as Anakin Skywalker, is a major character in the Star Wars franchise. He is a high-ranking Jedi Knight-turned-powerful Sith Lord in service to the Galactic Empire, the former Jedi Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the third and final Sith Apprentice of Emperor Palpatine (after Darth Maul and Count Dooku) and the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, the protagonist and deuteragonist of the original trilogy respectively. In the , he has a grandson named Kylo Ren (Ben Solo). He stands as one of the greatest and the most popular fictional villains of all time. He is one of the three protagonists of the Skywalker Saga (alongside his son Luke and Rey), serving as the central antagonist of the original trilogy, as the protagonist of the prequel trilogy, and as a posthumous character in the sequel trilogy. He was also the protagonist of the 2008 animated film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and one of the protagonists of the 2008 TV series of the same film. He was also one of the three main antagonists (alongside The Grand Inquisitor and Grand Admiral Thrawn) of the 2014 animated TV show Star Wars: Rebels, and a major antagonist in the 2016 stand-alone film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is also the main antagonist and final boss of the 2019 video game Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Portrayals *In the original trilogy, he was portrayed by and voiced by . *At the end of Return of the Jedi, he was portrayed by the late . *In the prequel trilogy, he was portrayed by as a child in The Phantom Menace and by as an adult in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith with James Earl Jones returning to voice him at the end of Revenge of the Sith. **Christensen also played his Force ghost in the 2004 DVD version of Return of the Jedi. **Christensen's voice is also heard among the voices of the Jedi in The Rise of Skywalker. *In Rogue One, he was portrayed by Daniel Naprous and (who also played Frankenstein's monster, Grand Marshal Skaldak in the Doctor Who episode "Cold War" and one of the White Walkers in Game of Thrones), while James Earl Jones returned to voice him. *In the television, he was voiced by in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series and by James Earl Jones in Star Wars Rebels. Personality Before Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader, he was a kind person who cared about all of his friends. He would not give up on them no matter what. Despite his compassionate and sympathetic demeanor, however, he was pretty ruthless and aggressive towards people he considered his enemies. The deaths of his mother and his wife Padmé left a deep impact on him; feeling alone and failed, he ultimately embraced the dark side of the Force and his personality changed completely. He was utterly ruthless and terrifying now, driven by rage, though after his defeat and mutilation on Mustafar at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was no longer as arrogant and overconfident as he previously was. Although he regained confidence in himself, it was never to the point of being outwardly cocky or conceited. Unlike most members of the Sith Order, Vader was capable of acknowledging and learning from his mistakes, due to the events on Mustafar as he was emotionally traumatized by the experience. Vader remained as an impatient man, but generally presented himself as calm and level-headed, as he rarely lost his temper and usually had good control over his emotions, something he was not able to do in his early 20s. Due to his unstable mentality, Vader would often rest and meditate in either his meditation chamber or elsewhere where he would tap into the Force and focus on concentrating his mind. He had an extremely low tolerance for failure and he did not get along at all with higher-ranking officers in the Imperial military. He had little to no tolerance for incompetence or for those who disrespected him, nearly choking Admiral Conan Antonio Motti to death when he disrespected Vader and challenge his powers of the Force. Many higher-ranking officers disliked the Sith Lord and his "sorcerer's ways" for no apparent reason. Despite his bad relationship with higher-ranking officers in the military, Vader did get along quite well with the stormtroopers because of his front line leadership. As a general within the ranks of the Imperial Army of the Empire, Vader was renowned for his leadership skills and admired by stormtroopers, middle-ranking/low-ranking officers and politicians alike. Because of his former status as a slave, Vader had distress when the concept of slavery was brought up. Despite what his actions wrought upon both himself and the galaxy, Vader apparently believed he was doing what was good for the galaxy. Deep down, however, he felt enormous guilt and remorse for his actions, whether he wanted to admit it or not. So much that he developed a deep self-loathing, and even nearly committed suicide at one point. Upon his fateful reunion with his former apprentice and friend Ahsoka Tano, Vader expressed no desire to rekindle the bond he once shared with her and even told her that he had killed Anakin Skywalker, when he was in fact Anakin himself (though he may have been speaking ironically). Though he did offer to spare her if she told him where the other surviving Jedi were hiding, he cruelly resolved to kill her when she refused and even when she found out that he was indeed her former mentor and offered him compassion. Vader was cold, brutal and ruthless towards his enemies, as he was perfectly willing to tease, torture and even murder them in cold blood. He was seemingly unfailingly loyal to his master Palpatine; the latter was the closest thing Vader had to a friend. However, in truth, he hated his master for deceiving him and ruining his life, as he secretly planned to overthrow him one day with his own apprentice. The only reason Vader continued to serve Palpatine after losing his wife was because the Emperor was all he had left; he was the only one that would accept him. All in all, Vader was only truly loyal to people he still cared about, like his son Luke, as he did everything possible to protect him from Palpatine. Upon discovering the existence of his son Luke, Vader became emotionally conflicted and displayed a sense of compassion for his son, revealing that some hint of him still held an attachment towards his family. This attachment ultimately led to his redemption. The former Anakin Skywalker who was buried deep inside Vader and was all but destroyed, was starting to awaken and take over Vader's body. Vader however refused to believe there was any good left in him, and continued to believe that he was irredeemable. Ultimately, when his son Luke was being tortured by Palpatine and Luke himself begged his father to help him, Anakin finally took over Vader's body and renounced the dark side, becoming the good person he once was, sacrificed himself to save his son from Palpatine. Interestingly, Anakin's feelings of loss and abandonment caused him to turn to the dark side, but at the same time caused him to redeem himself. Redeemed by Luke's love, Anakin made peace with his son before he became one with the Force and was at last reunited with his loved ones. Powers and Abilities *'The Force': As the Chosen One, Vader was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any known Force user ever in existence. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as the physical trauma caused by his transformation greatly limited his ability to use the Force to his full potential. The precarious nature of his bionics (Vader was on permanent life support) and the extent of his injuries (some of which would never heal) meant that Force abilities which could damage his systems, like Force lightning, were impossible to use while other abilities that would severely physically tax even a healthy Force user would mean certain death for Vader. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy and the pain and isolation of his situation let him tap deeply into the dark side. **'Telekinesis': Vader was a master of telekinesis, which he used either as offense or defense. **'Force Choke': Vader was a well known user of the Force choke, which he often used to either weaken his enemies or execute his Naval officers for incompetence. He could also do this from a great distance and seemingly only needs to be in sight of his target to choke him, as he choked Admiral Ozzel several kilometers away. **'Force Barrier': Vader utilized Force barrier, to create telekinetic barrier or wall around himself or his allies. **'Mind Probe': Vader utilized mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being, notably doing so to sense the existence of Luke Skywalkers's sister. **'Mind Control': A dark side variation to the Jedi mind trick, this version was highly invasive, traumatizing, and allowed complete control of the subject to the point where the user could make the target kill their comrades or even commit suicide. **'Force Sense': Vader utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. **'Force Rage': Vader utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. **'Tutaminis': Vader utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blaster bolts or lightsaber blades without his lightsaber. **'Force Deflection': Vader utilized Force deflection, to deflect incoming attacks with or without his lightsaber. **'Kinetite': Vader utilized Kinetite to subdue his opponents in an electrical field of kinetic energy, though only in places with a great enough presence within the Force. **'Force Destruction': Vader utilized Force destruction to immobilize or vaporize his opponents in an energy field. *'Cyborg Strength': As a cyborg, Vader was physically stronger then most other sentient beings, enough that he can hold the pressure of several tons to effortlessly lift the weight of a grown man or crush bone with his fist. Vader uses this to his advantage in lightsaber combat; he uses his immense strength to easily subdue, restrain and overpower his opponents. With his cybernetic legs, he can leap great long distances. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills': Vader was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an exceptionally formidable duelist. He also possessed the potential to become the greatest lightsaber duelist in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as his armored suit greatly limited his mobility. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the greatest lightsaber duelists in the history of the galaxy. He specialized in using his skills, weight, endurance and sheer brute strength to overwhelm his opponents into confusion or exhaustion. Vader also regained some of his old agility, and his blade work became brutally effective. **'Form I': Vader was very skilled in Shii-Cho. **'Form II': After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Makashi and became very skilled at it. **'Form III': After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Soresu and became very skilled at it. **'Form IV': Vader was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form V': Vader was a master of Shien/Djem So, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the form. After becoming a cyborg, he created a personal variant that included elements of all seven forms. **'Form VI': Vader was highly skilled in Niman. **'Form VII': After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Juyo/Vaapad and became very skilled at it. **'Jar'Kai': Vader was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Vader was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Marksman': Vader was highly skilled in the use of blaster pistols, though he very rarely used any. *'Master Pilot': Even before his fall to the dark side, Vader was praised as the most skilled star pilot in the history of galaxy, a reputation he lived up to when he single-handedly almost destroyed Phoenix Squadron in his personal TIE Advanced, easily out-flying their entire fleet and forcing their command to abandon ship. Vader's only equal was his son, Luke Skywalker. *'Master Engineer': Even before his fall to the dark side, Vader was amazingly skilled in engineering. He was able to successfully construct his red bladed lightsaber in his first try. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader': Even before his fall to the dark side, Vader was amazingly intelligent; his intelligence rivaled that of even Yoda and Palpatine. As a Sith General, Vader was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingualism': Vader was capable of fluently speaking Basic, Huttese, Bitt and Sith tongue. Quotes }} Audio Sample Trivia *Eric Bui, a at Hospital who argued at the 2007 convention that Anakin meets six of the nine diagnostic criteria for (BPD), one more than necessary for a diagnosis. He and a colleague, Rachel Rodgers, published their findings in a 2010 letter to the editor of the journal . Bui says he found Anakin Skywalker an useful example to explain BPD to medical students. *Darth Vader's iconic status has made the character a synonym for evil in popular culture. As noted above, psychiatrists have even considered him a useful example to explain borderline personality disorder to medical students. *Darth Vader has personally killed 3 Inquisitors (the Second Sister, an unnamed Inquisitor and a Twi'lek Inquisitor). However, The Grand Inquisitor commits a suicide after his defeat rather than face Vader's wrath. Because he will suffer the same fate. *"Vader" is Dutch for "Father", foreshadowing the reveal of his true relationship with Luke and Leia. *As of now, the new sequel trilogy will be the only trilogy to not include Anakin or Obi-Wan at any point, but instead focus on a new villain, Kylo Ren being one of the main antagonists. Kylo Ren is Vader's grandson, Ben Solo. The crew considered bringing Anakin back as a Force ghost in the seventh film but decided against doing so. **Interestingly, Kylo Ren has some similarities where some of them were intentional by Ren himself due to him idolizing Vader when he was still a Sith Warrior where notable intended similarities include wearing mask that can amplify and project their voices. *Vader's voice actor also played Thulsa Doom in Conan The Barbarian. *When Return of The Jedi was released on Blu-ray, Vader saying No in his redemption scene was added. *Darth Vader's line "No, I am your father!" has become a well known memorable quote ever in Star Wars, receiving many various parodies in many media, fan fiction or merchandise alike. Although, most assume the line was, "Luke... I''' am your '''father." One of the best and most memorable ones would be in the 1999 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 2 where Emperor Zurg, tells Buzz that he is his father, which is a parody of the scene in The Empire Strikes Back where Darth Vader tells Luke he's his father. Also at the beginning of the movie, Buzz breathes like Darth Vader. *Plus in the 2014 Toy Story TV special Toy Story That Time Forgot, The Cleric parodies one of Vader's lines in A New Hope. *Vader is a recurring character in Epic Rap Battles of History where he often battles against Adolf Hitler. Here, he is portrayed by series co-creator . *Darth Vader also made a guest appearance in Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian alongside with Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street as one of the fictional figures who wanted to join Kahmunrah's army, only to be refused due to that the latter can't understand Vader's breathing, thinking it as his language. Angered, he slams the lid of Oscar's trash can and is never seen again in the rest of the movie. *Darth Vader, Galen Marek, and Master Yoda made a guest appearance in as playable characters. In the game, Darth Vader was seeking on both the power of the Soul Edge & Soul Calibur where in his ending, he successfully found what he is looking for after he finishes off Algol and took both weapons with him, bringing the Empire to a whole new level of fear. Unfortunately, it received many criticism where many Star Wars fans complained about having Star Wars characters in the Soul Calibur games universe and stated that they "didn't quite fit". *Darth Vader also made a cameo appearance in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph on the side of a game console. The film's title character Wreck-It Ralph also breaths like him briefly. *Darth Vader also made an appearance in the 2014 Disney special Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, where he was the master of Darthenshmirtz (the Star Wars version of Heinz Doofenshmirtz) and Candace's C.O., the latter who was later killed for his failure to bring socks. *Each of Palpatine's apprentices and helpers in each film in the Star Wars prequels foreshadows a different aspect of what Anakin will become when he becomes Darth Vader; **Darth Maul - The deadly and merciless apprentice who enforces Palpatine's will as well as surviving a terrible injury from Obi-Wan and becoming a cyborg. **Count Dooku - The Jedi turned to the dark side desiring to bring order to the galaxy and plans to overthrow his master. **General Grievous - The wheezing, heavy-breathy, Jedi-hunting Cyborg. *WatchMojo.com listed Darth Vader as #1 on their "Top 10 Iconic Movie Villains" list. *In the earlier script of The Empire Strikes Back that was written by Leigh Brackett, Darth Vader and Anakin were supposedly separate entities: Darth Vader was Anakin's murderer and when Luke confronted Vader, Anakin's spirit would guide him in their battle. George Lucas was disappointed with this as this likely wouldn't improve the saga, though unfortunately, Leigh had died before they could discuss this. So, he made the plot twist where Anakin and Vader were the same person and Vader revealed this to Luke, which not only was enjoyable for Lucas himself, but also became arguably the most memorable event in the franchise. *A quote made by Yoda in The Phantom Menace foreshadows the stages of Anakin's journey to becoming Vader. The quote was "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, Anger leads to hate, Hate leads to Suffering." **'Fear' - Anakin as a boy was afraid of how powerful he is or losing those who are near and dear to him. **'Anger' - When Anakin's mother died in his arms after being tortured by the Tusken Raiders, he retaliated by killing them all. He made a vow to become the most powerful Jedi ever. **'Hate' - Anakin put a lot of his trust in Chancellor Palpatine, despite the Jedi Council's distrust towards him. When they denied to give Anakin the rank "Master", he believed this was because they were afraid of him. He turned his back on the Jedi even his own master to join the Sith. **'Suffering' - Anakin made so many sacrifices to save his family, however everything he did to protect them only took them away from him and left him in a state of depression as a servant for the dark side. He lost the love of his life, his children (unaware that they were alive), his friendship with his master and most of his own humanity. *In Star Wars: Rebels, the face of Vader is less damaged than in Return of the Jedi. This could be a result to what happened to him immediately after he threw his former master Emperor Palpatine down into the shaft in Return of the Jedi, probably because he never threw down a Sith with Force lightning ever before. *In the Angry Birds: Star Wars franchise, he and his heroic counterpart are both portrayed by the Red Bird. Unlike in the main Star Wars continuity, he falls to the dark side even faster, killing Mace Windu nigh immediately. Luke also knocks Darth Sidious off the platform instead, yet Vader still gets electrocuted as the Emperor launches his Force lightning in their direction. When played as, Darth Vader can suck in objects with the Force and then eject them. His suction and throw are greater when he is masked. **This means that he is the first bird in the Angry Birds franchise to be portrayed as evil. Gale is the second one. External links * . * . * . *Anakin Skywalker on Heroes Wiki. Navigation pl:Darth Vader Category:Dark Knights Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Mascots Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Mongers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Crossover Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Master of Hero Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Fighters Category:Blackmailers Category:Muses Category:The Heavy Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Incriminators Category:Magic Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Creator Category:Abusers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Gaolers Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protagonists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Rivals Category:Posthumous Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Symbolic Category:Opportunists Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind Category:Stock Characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extortionists Category:Servant of Hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dissociative Category:Suicidal Category:Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Alter-Ego Category:Criminals